


Angel With a Shotgun

by Doceo_Percepto



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Treated somewhat seriously until it's really not, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Six is an unrepentantly cannibalistic villain. Mono is the corruptible henchman with a superhero complex. Runaway Kid is a good guy just trying to stop people from dying. This is…. A story.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thoughtchild of sp00py and I and I definitely did not do it justice but we've been chatting about it forever and I just had to write something because it cracks me up. 
> 
> I also have no fics of RK which is a shame because I do have a lot of ideas about his character and I like him being the selfless incorruptible hero that Mono wishes he himself was. RK is the real good guy. All of this is pretty silly and cracky but hey. Go RK.

Mono was a hero. It was kind of what every kid wanted to be when they got older, so he considered himself really lucky. He owed all his success to Six, and he wasn’t afraid to say so, either. She had helped him realize what he was capable of. 

It was a little ironic, since many kids viewed her with fear and horror - and Mono got it, really he did. From the outside, her Hunger probably looked really monstrous, so one wouldn't expect her to be a good model for heroism. 

But she was. 

She might have this evil thing inside her (and Mono might sometimes wonder if that evil thing actually just was Six 100%), but that’s what made her actions so amazing. She still wanted to do good things, like freeing and rescuing other children, and bringing down the actually genuinely evil powers that dominated most places on the Mainland. 

And that’s kind of where Mono came in! Unlike her, he had a clear cut moral compass, so he was the best person to actually lead their expeditions and guide her in her choices. She had to tell him when she was hungry, and she had to get permission from him before killing anyone, which made their team up so powerful. Six brought power and force and a ferocious unrelenting attitude to their journeys. Mono meanwhile, was a force all of his own and made sure those journeys stayed on the righteous path. 

Sometimes kids died when they went on missions. That was okay, though, because the point was, they saved way more in the process. Six had to eat, and circumstances often arose that made eating anything else not possible… like if they got trapped with other kids and there was no food available, or if they were traveling with other kids and Six needed a bit of a boost, or if she hadn’t gotten to eat something raw and alive for a while and she was feeling particularly irritable about it.

Point was, the two of them were the most powerful superhero team that Mono could imagine. 

He only wished Runaway Kid hadn’t joined them. 

Runaway Kid was fine. He wasn’t a _bad_ kid. He was just annoying and preachy at times. Not that he actually talked much - he was usually too busy trying to get involved in tiny disputes, like the one time they were on their way to take down the next evil dictator and Runaway Kid did what his name implied and ran off to save one kid from slaughter. Just one single kid, and he briefly abandoned their mission! Granted, he was back before they actually managed to do anything, but still. He was risking the integrity of the group for the sake of one individual, which was ridiculous. He had to think more big picture. Be more ambitious. Be a _hero._

And boy, there was nothing like that rush when they were sabotaging adults and saving kids. 

Adrenaline would pump through his veins while his coat streamed behind him, flapping in the wind (he liked to imagine it was a cape), and he felt like he could take on the entire world. He’d even picked up this song he heard on the radio once that he thought really fit him, and sometimes he’d be so caught up he’d just start singing it…. 

Runaway Kid really needed to relax and learn how to enjoy those kinds of things.

* * *

“Mono, you gotta get out of this.” This wasn’t the first time Runaway Kid had tried to convince Mono. He didn’t know why he kept trying. 

No - he _did_ know why. He saw deep down that Mono wasn’t like Six: Mono was just a kid, and a kid drowning under the delusional hero complex that Six had instilled in him. There was so little good in this world that Runaway Kid desperately wanted to save Mono and show him how to do things _right_. They could make such a difference together. 

But it never worked. 

“Get out of what?” Mono replied shortly, knowing exactly what Runaway Kid was talking about. 

Runaway Kid glanced towards Six, who was dawdling several yards away, splashing in puddles. 

“You have to know she isn’t good,” Runaway Kid tried weakly.He just didn’t know what to say to convince Mono, and every attempt he felt he did a poorer job. But - it was impossible not to say _anything_. It was impossible to watch their farce of heroism and not speak up. The longer he stuck around them, the more it ate him. He wished he could leave (and maybe one day he would) but leaving would mean giving up, would mean leaving them to their murderous devices.

“Stop,” Mono’s eyes narrowed from beneath his bag. “Kid, we’ve been over this a hundred times, all right? I know you’re uncomfortable around her hunger, but-”

“I’m not _uncomfortable_ -” Well, that was a lie, but that wasn’t the point. “I’m concerned-”

“You can’t understand what it’s like for her. She can’t help it-”

“I don’t think that’s-”

“No. You don’t know what it’s like to have this - this thing inside you that makes you-”

“Mono, yesterday she ate two kids while we were trying to play tag with them-”

“Exactly, she can’t help it-”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s not what the problem was-”

“Stop it.” Mono stood up sharply, and glared at Runaway Kid. “We’re saving people, all right? We’re actually making a difference, and on a huge scale. Remember? You have _us_ to thank for taking down the Broadcaster. But I don’t remember hearing a single word of thanks about that. And Six is working on her problems, okay?”

Runaway Kid scrubbed his face with his palm and bit back an exasperated sigh. “All right, yeah, thank you for defeating the Broadcaster, but did the two of you have to kill like, two dozen kids in the process?”

“First of all, you weren’t there, so you don’t know there was two dozen-”

“That was an estimate-”

“Second of all, we saved way more than we killed-”

“You can’t just pick and choose who lives and dies!”

“And you need to stop picking on Six!”

“Did you hear anything I said?”

“We are heroes! And you should thank us!”

Buuuuut nope, that was the end of the conversation. Mono stalked off in a rage, his cloak fluttering behind him like a cape. Runaway Kid was pretty sure he only wore that cloak because of that feature. It was all part of Mono’s delusion. 

Runaway Kid buried his head in his palms. Maybe it wasn’t worth trying…. Mono was almost insufferable to put up with, given his insistence that Six was _trying_. Yeah, sure. Just because she had agreed to tell him when he was hungry, and that she wouldn't kill him without permission. Guess what that led to? Mono making all the decisions about who got to live and die. 

Runaway Kid’s policy was real simple. He didn’t want to see anyone suffer. He didn’t want kids to die. At all. Period. The systematic genocide of children was something that had to come to a stop. Apparently it wasn’t so clear cut to Mono. 

Buried in his despair, Runaway Kid only lifted his head when he heard shifting rock beside him.

Ah. 

Six. She had picked her way over, and then sat beside him. Her eyes intense and frightening, and a smile playing upon her lips that suggested she knew exactly what conversation had just taken place. 

“I’m going to kill you some day,” Runaway Kid said flatly to Six. It wasn’t the first time he’d made the threat, and it was a weak one no matter how much he wanted to carry through. Six knew that, of course. 

She simply smiled, and waved. She feigned the stupidity that Mono genuinely possessed in droves. Once, Runaway Kid had thought he could save Six, too. That he could pull her from her madness and show her another way, where she might still satisfy the demon of Hunger in her without harming anyone ever again. Her powers could be such a useful tool in the fight against adults and death. Runaway Kid had learned quickly, though, that Six’s worst trait wasn’t her Hunger. It was her love for herself and for all that she did, at the expense of anyone else’s life.

Six was beyond saving, no matter what Mono thought. 

The best thing was to kill her. Only that was easier said than done. Not only did her abilities and instincts serve as excellent protection, but also Runaway Kid had never managed to bring himself to kill another child. Not even one as twisted as Six.

* * *

They caught wind of a shipment of children passing through the city the following morning. 

That night, Runaway Kid could barely sleep, anxious up and down about the planned raid. What if they were caught? It didn’t matter much to him if he lived or died, but… there was some dozen kids on this trip, apparently. He couldn't stop envisioning their faces, sallow and thin, eyes full of fear, and it tormented him. If they failed… if they couldn't save them…

Runaway Kid tossed and turned until morning. Despite his lack of sleep, he still rose with lots of anxious energy. They had to do this right. He had to be on top of it. Sleep after. 

“This time, no singing,” Runaway Kid told Mono as they headed to their destination. “Okay? If you sing, you’re gonna alert the adults to us.”

“Yeah, duh.”

Mono was striding with this weird purposeful walk that Runaway Kid thought was him trying to look cool, but he wasn’t really sure because it did not have that effect at all. Instead it kind of looked like he had a stick up his butt. 

Six meanwhile, was looking distinctly hungry. 

“You know we’re here to save kids, right?” Runaway Kid asked her.

She nodded, and licked her lips. 

Runaway Kid narrowed his eyes. Okay, he was gonna keep an eye on her. 

In time, they came upon the shipment: several large cages on wheels, being rolled by trollish adults down the streets. The kids inside looked just as awful as Runaway Kid expected, and there was a fresh flare of rage in his chest. Nobody deserved to be treated like that. Nobody deserved to be starved, and full of fear, and awaiting their own death….

“Come on,” he muttered under his breath. “Just like the plan we came up with…”

Except he found was talking to nobody. 

Six was already at the cages, skewering the adults with her powers. Mono zoomed past, singing under his breath, “I’m an angel with a shotgun-” His arms were held behind his back. Kind of like in a Naruto run but somehow stupider. 

“Nonono -” Runaway Kid hissed, but it was far too late.

While Six gleefully ripped the adults to pieces, Mono flew to one of the cages. The keys were looped in the belt of the adults, but he dove straight into lockpicking. They didn’t have time for that. When the colossal body of the adult fell, Runaway Kid ran to the keys and snared them up. He couldn't be worrying about what nonsensical thing Mono was doing right now. He had to free the kids. 

So Runaway Kid bolted to another cage, and another, and another, each one he systematically unlocked, until he reached the one Mono had been working at. 

“FIGHTING TILL THE WAR IS WON,” Mono was now chanting at the top of his lungs, and posing on the cage. He had apparently abandoned all effort to pick the lock. Yeah, Runaway Kid was gonna ditch this group, he decided. They were too delusional. Too broken. But first - his priority was rescuing these kids. 

He unlocked the final cage, and ushered the kids through, feeling relief at every face that passed by. All of them given a new chance. He prayed they’d stay safe, that they’d -

A chorus of screaming interrupted his optimistic thoughts and he twisted around to find Six perched on top of one of the kids, her teeth tearing at his flesh, while the other children screamed and ran, or tried to shove her off in panic.

“Six, NO!” Runaway Kid set off at a run towards her, thinking, I’m going to end it now. I have to. She’ll just keep doing this-

But he was body slammed by Mono and the two went rolling in the dirt until it ended with Runaway Kid pinned beneath Mono.

“Don’t bother her,” Mono whispered importantly. “She deserves this. You don’t even know how hard she worked to help free those kids.”

“I hate you both so much.”


End file.
